Papi Malfoy raconte l'histoire d'Harry Potter
by jessisun
Summary: Le titre dit presque tout. Aller voir, vous serez agréablement surprit.Cette histoire à un style bien à elle... Slash HPDM L'amour et la souffrance d'une vie raconté près du feu.
1. Chapter 1

**AVERTISSEMENT : **cette fic est à caractère homosexuel. Ce qui signifie deux personnes de la gente masculine dans l'intimité. Homophobe que vous êtes, crissé moi votre camp!!!

**Disclamer : **Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je m'amuse simplement à les mouvoir pour mon et votre plaisir. Je n'en retire aucune gloire.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Ce premier chapitre est quelque peu ordinaire, mais je vous promet une suite captivante.

Papi Malfoy raconte l'histoire du Grand Harry Potter

Le commencement

Il faisait un temps magnifique en cette fin d'après midi. La température était glaciale certes, mais la journée fut tout de même magnifique. Le soleil déclinait régulièrement à l'horizon emportant avec lui le peu de chaleur qu'il diffusait. Les ombres grandissaient tout aussi tranquillement. La cime des arbres était encore enneigée de la dernière tempête de neige. Un décor tout en blanc. On pouvait voir la glace pas endroit sur le dessus de l'étang. Dans cette étendue d'eau stagnante, la fontaine ne fonctionnait plus à cette période de l'année. On pouvaient entendre des cris d'enfants. Des cris joyeux. Ils jouaient sur leur petit balais volant dans le terrain de quidditch. Un homme s'approcha de la fenêtre. Malgré l'âge, il avait toujours ce maintient fier. Malgré les rides sur son visage, il paraissait toujours jeune, enfin, plus jeune que son âge réelle. Que voulez-vous, le temps vous rattrape toujours. Un sourire plissa d'avantage son visage quand il aperçut au loin les enfants. Il pouvait voir leur capes d'hiver virevolter derrière eux. Ils doivent être gelés sur leur balais pensait-il. C'est insensé de rester dehors si longtemps par ce froid. Mais il étaient jeunes eux, leur vieux os ne les faisaient pas souffrir à chaque changement de température. Il passa une main sur son crane dégarnie. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changer de lui durant toute ces années passé était la couleur de ses cheveux. Toujours le même blond presque blanc, l'hérédité quoi! La couleur était resté, mais il est venu un jour où ses cheveux l'on fuit. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui l'avait fuit depuis plusieurs années. Il avait changé en tout point. Il était devenue aimable et aimant. Comme les expériences de la vie peuvent changer un homme. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

-Les enfants, cria une dame, c'est l'heure de rentrer. Il fait un froid de canard dehors. Dépêchez-vous, je vous ait fait du chocolat chaud.

-On arrivent mamie! Laissent nous le temps de serrer nos balais et on rentrent, répondit une petite fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

Il fait un froid de canard! Cela faisait des années qu'il l'entendait dire cette expression et encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas c'était quoi un « froid de canard ». Pourquoi pas un froid de tortue tant cas y être.

-Tu prendras bien une tasse de chocolat chaud avec nous Dray?

-Comment! Du chocolat chaud. Tu n'as rien de mieux à me proposer Mione.

-Non! C'est l'heure du chocolat chaud. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer 5 petits bout choux. Il faut bien réchauffer ses petits bonhomme de neige gelé.

-Papi! Dit la petite rousse sur un ton enjoué.

-Il était temps que tu arrive, on t'a attendu toute la journée, dit un petit garçon d'environ 7 ans sur un ton quelque peu choqué.

-Mais j'ai des obligations à accomplir mon petit, je ne peux pas me plier à tes quatre volontés, répondit-il en le soulevant dans les air.

-Papi Malefoy.

Il baissa les yeux et aperçu deux petites mains aux bouts de deux petits bras tendu vers lui. Son cœur flancha, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ainsi. C'est petit yeux luisaient d'envie, ce qui faisaient automatiquement luire les siens. Bien sur un Malfoy devait rester stoïque devant les émotions, mais comment résister à cette petites voix aiguë qui vous interpellait si gentiment. Draco déposa le petit garçon aux cheveux roux par terre. Bien sur, il avait lui aussi hérité de la couleur de chevelure flamboyante de Weasley.

-Comme je peux t'adorer ma princesse, lui dit-il en soulevant la petite dans ses bras et lui faisant un gros câlin.

-Ah! Mais je suis tout trempé, regarder moi ça!

Des rires retentire de partout.

-Ah! Petits chenapans vous trouvez ça drôle en plus. Attendez que je vous attrape tous et que je vous lance dans la neige, on va voir qui sera le plus trempé.

-Bon ça suffit les enfants, dit Hermione en lança un regard enjoué à Draco. Enlever vos capes, vous êtes entrain de tout mouiller le plancher avec la neige qui font. Dépêchez-vous, les petits gâteaux vont refroidir. Aller!

Une bande de joyeux lurons se précipitèrent vers la salle à manger en courrant. Une bonne odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air. Petits beignes à la fraise. Comme Hermione les réussissaient bien. Toujours tendre et moelleux. En plus, frais sortie du four, quoi demander de mieux. Draco prit place au bout de la table comme à son habitude, sur une chaise en bois. Le vernis des accoudoirs c'était usé avec les nombreuses années services. Le siège était recouvert de velours beige. Celui la même qui recouvrait le fauteuil sous la fenêtre d'où on pouvait apercevoir une partie du jardin. Il aimait tout particulièrement regarder le massif de fleur de cette fenêtre pendant les journées ensoleillée de l'été. Hermione avait mit un temps fou à ce décider sur le choix des fleurs. Une nappe coquelicot était déposée sur la table. Un plat de service en verre contenait ces fameux petits gâteaux qui vous ouvraient l'appétit comme rien d'autre. Une grosse carafe isolante fumait sur le milieu de la desserte placé sur le mur du fond. Avec toutes ces petites mains, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque. Draco avait apprit que les dégâts arrivaient plus rapidement qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Hermione sortie les serviettes du meubles et en distribua une à chaque occupant de la table. Étant donné que la pièce s'assombrissait, d'un petit geste de baquette, elle alluma les dix-huit chandelles du lustre en bronze qui surplombait la table de la salle à dîner.

Après que chaque petits ventre affamé fut servit, un doux silence vient remplir la pièce. Hermione et Draco buvait leur tasses de chocolat chaud en ce lançant des regards enjoués par dessus la table. Comme ils aimaient passer du temps avec leurs petits enfants. Quoi de plus merveilleux qu'un petit enfant qui vous saute dans les bras en vous disant Je t'aime. Comme toujours, l'éternel blond ne put s'empêcher de s'empiffrer avec les petits gâteaux. Il avait la dent sucrée depuis son enfance.

-Toujours aussi bon Mione, lui dit-il la bouche pleine.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, voyons à ton âge en plus, tu devrais donner l'exemple, le réprimanda Hermione. Ce qui fit éclater de rire toutes les frimousses assis autour de la table.

-Papi, dit Tommy, le petit garçon de 7 ans.

-Oui mon petit.

-Tu sais…ben, mes amis à l'école, il ne me croit pas que mon grand-père était le meilleur ami du Sauveur du monde. Ils disent que je suis un menteur, dit le petit avec une moue triste.

-Ne t'en fait pas, un jour, ils te croiront.

-Alors c'est vrai! Dit Tommy plus enjoué.

-Bien sur! Ton grand-papa était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Il y a pleins de journaux et de photos pour le prouver. Ne t'en fais pas avec ce que tes amis racontent petit, ce qui est important c'est que toi tu le sais.

-Où y sont ces enfants? Demanda la petite rousse qui lui avait trempé sa chemise.

-Il n'en à jamais eu Molly chérie.

-Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle avec toute l'insouciance de la jeunesse.

-Parce..ben, il n'a pas eu le temps tu sais, il était très occupé.

-Trop occupé par quoi?

-Ben… par pleins de choses. Il avait des tas de trucs à faire.

-C'est quoi les choses? Demanda Molly avant de prendre une grosse bouchée dans son gâteau.

-Il devait sauver le monde Molly! Dit une fille à la même couleur de cheveux flamboyant sur un ton exaspéré devant les questions idiotes posé par sa petite sœur.

-AH!!!! Est-ce qu'il a fini de sauver le monde? Demanda la fillette.

-Bien sur, sinon tu ne serrais pas là Molly, dit Tommy.

-Mais alors, s'il a fini de sauver le monde, pourquoi il n'a pas le temps d'avoir des enfants? Redemanda la petite en étant sur et certaine du bien fondé de sa question.

Draco la regarda un sourcil en l'air. Comment expliqué à cette petite fille de 4 ans que le grand Harry Potter aimait les hommes. En fait, il a toujours aimé qu'un seul homme.

-Tu sais, il avait pleins d'autres choses à faire, lui dit simplement Draco.

-Papi! Interpella un garçon qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent.

-Oui Thomas.

-Comment tu en sais autant sur Harry Potter?

-Il fut une époque où je le côtoyais.

-Tu le connaissais en personne?

-Oui Thomas.

-Et comment était-il?

-C'était un homme très bien, répondit Draco avec la voix de la sagesse.

-Tu veux nous en dire plus sur lui, tu le voyais souvent?

-Oui assez souvent, presque qu'à tout les jours. J'ai même fait mes études avec lui.

-Toi à l'école avec le grand Potter! dit le plus vieux des enfants.

-Oui, et je l'ai accompagner durant la guerre.

-Wow! tu dois bien le connaître dans ce cas, affirma Thomas.

-Très bien même.

Sur qu'il le connaissait bien. Même mieux que Ronald Weasley. Ils avaient partagés tant de choses ensembles. Ils avaient été compagnon pendants des années. Ensembles, ils avaient monté pour célébrer la fin du Mage noir. Il avaient fait route jusqu'aux confins du monde connu, à l'ombre des Aigles. Ils ont reconquis les lieux Saints et enduré les horreurs de la guerre. Ensemble, ils ont partagés les joies et les peines, la vie, une histoire…

-Tu veux nous raconter son histoire, demanda Martha, la plus vieille des filles.

Comme elle ressemble à sa grand-mère, pensa Draco. Les même yeux verts, la même bouche en cœur, et le visage, tout aussi sévère. Elle allait bientôt en briser des cœurs cette petites. Elle était adorable, mais attention, il ne fallait pas la faire tourner en bourrique car elle pouvait vous menez la vie dure cette petite.

-J'ai encore du temps devant moi, répondit l'éternelle blond. Mais mon vieux dos me fait souffrir, j'aimerais bien me retrouver assis dans un fauteuil confortable, près d'un feu. Ca soulagerais mes maux de vieillesse.

-Il aime toujours autant son petit confort le Malefoy, dit Hermione emplint de sarcasme. Aller, tous au salon les enfants si vous avez envie d'une histoire.

Dans un grincement de chaise, tout les enfants se précipitèrent vers le salon. Bien entendu, ils laissèrent le gros fauteuil à Draco. Du haut de ses 60 ans, il les suivit tranquillement. Hermione le regarda suivre le petit troupeau. Comme il avait changé durant ces dernières années. Il avait pris du poids mis à part sa calvitie et les rides qui montraient l'usure du temps. Elle se plaisait à dire que dans chaque ride ce cachait un soucis, mais même après tant de déceptions, il restait belle homme tout de même. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il restait continuellement seul. Pas qu'il n'eu pas de possibilité, mais il avait déjà donné son cœur. Cette chère Hermione le comprenait comme toujours, mais tout de même, cela faisait si longtemps. Après avoir atteint sont trône, ce fut et ça restera toujours un Malefoy, il s'y installa confortablement. Le feu dans l'âtre diffusait une douce chaleur. Cette pièce était remplie de portrait de tous et chacun. Sur le manteau de la cheminée était déposé une collection de photo de famille. Il y en avait tant qu'on ne pouvait tous les voir. Sur le mur au dessus, il y avait d'accroché une plaque d'honneur remit pas le ministre même. Elle était fait de bois d'acajou et le texte avait été gravé dessus pour ensuite être couler d'argent. Quelques mouvements de baguette et de gros coussins verts et argents apparurent sur le sol. Les petits si précipitèrent pour s'asseoir. Thomas prit Molly sur ces genoux.

Les enfants attendaient avec une impatience flagrante le début de l'histoire.

-Les enfants, je ne la raconterais pas des dizaines de fois, alors ouvrez grand vos petites oreilles.

-Oui papi, répondirent en cœur les enfants.

-D'accord. Et bien premièrement, cette histoire à commencé avec le destin. Le petit Harry Potter c'est vu enlevé ses parents de la main du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Peut-être avez-vous déjà entendue parler de Lord Voldemort les enfants. Il fut un temps où les gens n'osaient dire son nom, on l'appelaient Celui-d'ont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ce sorcier était dépourvue du cœur, à la place, il avait une soif de grandeur et de gloire. Il r'assembla des fidèles qui voulaient s'associer à sa cause, et une guerre commença. Certains lui résistaient. Malheureusement, un petit garçon devint orphelin quand le mage Voldemort tua ses parents. Ce petit garçon était nul autre que Harry Potter.

Un frisson de terreur parcouru la petite assemblée.

-Pourquoi il a tué ses parents papi, demanda Martha.

-Et bien Martha, le mage noir voulait se débarrasser du petit enfant suite à une prophétie qu'il n'avait malheureusement put entendre jusqu'à la fin. Et ainsi, il tua le père et la mère du petit Harry qui opposaient une résistance et ne voulaient pas livrer leur fils.

-C'était quoi la prophétie? Dit Thomas.

-J'y arrive, la prophétie parlait du fait que ce petit homme voudrait un jour tuer le grand mage, alors celui-ci voulu se débarrasser du petit dès sa plus jeune enfance. Mais, il ne réussit pas à tuer le petit Potter, au contraire, celui-ci fit disparaître le mage dans une semblant de mort.

Draco attendit que les exclamations des enfants disparaissent avant de poursuivre.

-N'ayant plus de parent, Harry fut prit en charge par son oncle et sa tante, qui était des moldus. Ils ne le traitaient vraiment pas bien. Le petit garçon vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier…

0

0

Les deux garçons étaient assis sur le sol, le dos accoté sur le tronc du grand chêne. Harry regardait à l'horizon, son regard était lointain.

_-Je devais faire le ménage et la vaisselle pendant que mon cousin Dudley engraissait son postérieur sur le sofa du salon._

_-Il te prenait pour leur elfe de maison, lui répondit Draco._

_-La seule différence, c'est qu'ils me donnaient du linge. Les vieux habits dans lesquelles Dudley n'arrivait plus à faire entrer son gros cul, mais ça ne me donnait pas de liberté._

_-C'est pour ça que tu ressemblais à un épouvantail dans le placard .Tu est bien mieux avec ces nouveaux habits._

_-Oui, merci de m'avoir aider à les choisir, ils me vont bien. _

_-Je sais, je les ait choisi pour toi et j'ai du goût Potter! La classe ça me connais._

_Harry laissa échapper un petit rire pendant qu'il entourait les épaules de Draco avec son bras. _

-Tu en as d'avantage qu'eux. Il ne faut pas avoir beaucoup de classe pour laisser un enfant dormir dans le placard.

_-Quoi! Tu dormais dans un placard! C'est quoi, je sort avec le clochard du coin!_

_-C'était ma chambre durant 11 ans tu sauras, mais il m'ont finalement laissé une des chambres de Dudley quand je suis revenue à la fin de m'a première année. Il avaient peur que je transforme mon cousin en une espèce de bestiole ou je ne sais quoi._

_-Il ne devaient pas être très futé pour avoir peur d'un p'tit Gryffondor tout gentil, dit Draco sur un ton narquois._

_-Ca ne te déplais pas quand je suis tout gentil avec toi pourtant! Lui dit Harry en s'approchant de son oreille, tu avais même l'air de l'apprécier ton Gryffondor tout gentil hier soir._

_Le souffle chaud de Harry dans son cou en cette fin de journée, lui donna des frissons. Le brun les remarquas et un sourire ce dessina sur son joli minois. Il embrassa tendrement le cou du blond en faisant plusieurs séries de petit bec. A peine déposait-il ses lèvres chaudes sur la peau blanche de son amant que celui-ci lui offrit sa gorge en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Harry embrassa chaque partie délicatement, il suivi la courbe de sa mâchoire pour aller rejoindre ses lèvres tant appréciées. _

0

0

-Dans le placard!, s'écria Sara.

-Oui, dans le placard sous l'escalier. C'était sa chambre à ce petit durant ses premières années de vie. Bien sur, après son entrée à l'école, quand il retourna chez lui pour les vacances, ils lui laissèrent une vrai chambre à coucher. J'ai été le premier élève de Poudlard à le voir. Je l'ai rencontré la première fois pendant qu'il faisait ses emplettes pour la rentrée. J'étais entrain d'essayer de nouvelles robes de sorcier quand il entra dans la boutique…

0

0

Draco était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Il était entrain de s'intéresser à ses ongles quand Harry sortit de la cabine d'essayage.

_-Hum hum, toussota Harry pour signaler son retour._

_Le blond leva les yeux vers le Survivant et un sourire en coin apparut. Il regarda le jeune homme devant lui de la tête aux pieds et fit un signe de satisfaction._

_-J'ai du goût, c'est parfait._

_-Tu parle de l'habit ou de moi, lança Harry._

_-Crois-tu vraiment que je perdrais mon temps à magasiner avec toi pour que tu arrêtes de ressembler à une loque humaine si tu étais parfait?_

_-Je ne dois pas être si imparfait que ça vue la vitesse à laquelle tu t'empresses de me les enlever ses vêtements si parfait._

_Un peu de couleur vint teinter les joues naturellement blanche de Draco._

_-Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, si je te les enlèves rapidement c'est pour éviter de les froissés._

_-Alors c'est à cause de ton envie de dormir que tu t'empresse à me sauter dessus tout les soirs._

_Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et une mimique breveté Malfoy apparut sur son visage. Il se leva élégamment et prit délicatement le menton du brun entre ses doigts pour plonger son regard ténébreux dans les yeux émeraudes._

_-Ne te prends pas la tête ainsi avec des pacotilles Potter._

_-Je ne m'enfle pas la tête Dray, je fais que constater les faits._

_Le blond ne le lâchait toujours pas, il le défiait du regard, laissant ses paupières se refermer quelque peu. Il sentait la tension monté. Harry ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il gardait son regard plongé dans celui de Draco, il pouvait voir son visage dans ses pupilles noirs. Après un moment, _

_-Tu fais chier Potter! lui dit Draco en l'embrassant soudainement._

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes autant._

_Harry le prit par la taille et le souleva dans les airs. Le visage de Draco se renfrogna._

_-Aller dis le._

_-Dépose moi._

_-Pas avant que tu ne l'ais dit!_

_-Saint Potter arrête tes idioties de gamin refoulé._

_-J'attends toujours._

_Draco prit une grande inspiration pour marquer son écœurement, il baissa la tête et la secoua doucement._

_-Tu me les gonfles royales. Je t'aime aussi mon lapin, répondit-il un air sarcastique sur le visage. Maintenant dépose moi, ordonna le blond._

_-Comme tu veux mon choux._

_Harry le reposa sur le sol et dans un mouvement sec, il claqua la fesse de Draco qui se retournait. Harry affichait une sourire éclatant quand il reçu de plein fouet le regard meurtrier de Draco. Il lui envoya un joli bec soufflé, ce qui eu raison de l'air renfrognée de Draco._

_-Un jour tu vas me tuer avec tes idioties._

_-Un jour viendra où tu seras heureux de démontrer notre amour en public!_

_-Rêve toujours._

_-Sans cesse de toi amour, et dans des positions des plus…_

_-Ca y est, il recommence, y veut ma peau ce crapaud, pensa tout haut le blond._

_Harry éclata d'un rire franc sous le regard courroucé de Draco._

_-Assez, rentrons avant que tu ne dégénère encore plus, dit celui-ci en tournant les talons pour partir._

_-Tu as raison, rentrons vite pour que tu puisse te dépêcher de m'enlever ses vêtements parfaits que tu as si bien choisi._

_Le blond arrêta sec sous la remarque. Pour seule réponse, il jeta un coup d'œil assassin au brun par dessus son épaules._

_0_

_0_

-Nous n'avons pas été amis dès le premier instants, il nous à fallut du temps pour apprendre à s'apprécier. Disons que nous avions des divergences d'opinions.

-Est-ce que vous vous chicaniez, comme moi et Sara papi , demanda la petite dernière.

-OH! Oui, et très souvent. Notre première dispute remonte à notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express…

_0_

_0_

_-Bon! Je dois aller faire ma ronde Harry. Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, j'en connais une qui va m'ignorer durant des jours. Désolé de te laisser seul._

_-C'est pas grave Ron, je vais lire un peu le magazine que Luna ma laissé. Ca va faire passé le temps._

_-Ok, je reviens dès que j'ai fini._

_C'est ainsi que Harry ce retrouva seul dans le compartiment du train qu'il occupait pour son retour à Poudlard. Il n'avait que quelques minutes à passer seul, Ron et Hermione allaient revenir après leur tournée d'inspection. Le brun ouvrit le magazine et commença à feuilleter négligemment les pages quand le bruit de la porte coulissante ce fit entendre._

_-Je vois que tu t'occupes._

_-Oui, je passe le temps, répondit Harry en tournant la tête pour regarder le nouvelle arrivant._

_-Tu lis toujours ce magazine merdique?_

_-Oui, quand je n'ais rien de mieux à faire._

_-J'ai mieux à te proposé, lui dit le blond avec un clin d'œil osé._

_Il referma la porte du compartiment derrière lui et lui lança un sort de barrage. Ensuite lentement, il se tourna vers le gryffondor et se passa la langue sur les lèvres très doucement. Le jeune homme assit sur la banquette déglutit. Le Serpentard s'approchant de lui commençait déjà à déboutonner sa chemise de soie blanche quand Harry ce leva pour lui prendre les mains._

_-Draco, heu…, attends, il faut que l'on parle, je peux pas faire ça._

_Le blond se figea sur place. Harry refusait ses avances. C'était de mauvaise augure et il n'aimait pas ça. Voir le remord sur le visage de son aimé ne lui disait rien de bon._

À la prochaine

Bon! Je me suis lancé. Une fic très bizarre c'est certain dans sa façon d'être mais, j'espère que vous aimerez, sinon, j'y mettrait fin assez vite. Donner moi votre appréciation par reviews. En attendant, je fais mon possible pour finir le prochain chapitre rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVERTISSEMENT : **cette fic est à caractère homosexuel. Ce qui signifie deux personnes de la gente masculine dans l'intimité. Homophobe veiller bien gentiment passer votre chemin.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling. Je m'amuse simplement à les mouvoir pour mon et votre plaisir. Je n'en retire aucune gloire.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Ce deuxième chapitres est encore ordinaire mais une suite émouvante arrive à grand pas. Je m'excuse pour le temps extrêmement long de la publication, mais cette fic est secondaire, j'y travaille quand j'ai un manque d'inspi pour mon autre fic. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Papi Malfoy raconte l'histoire du Grand Harry Potter

Chapitre 2

_Le blond se figea sur place. Harry refusait ses avances. C'était de mauvaise augure et il n'aimait pas ça. De plus, le remord sur le visage de son aimé ne lui disait rien de bon._

_- Ça ne peut pas continuer entre nous, lui dit-il._

_-Pardon? demanda froidement le blond sur un ton cinglant._

_-Écoute, c'est trop dangereux. Quoique tu dises, je ne veux et ne peux pas te mettre d'avantage en danger. Il pourrait essayer de m'atteindre au travers de toi et je ne le supporterais pas. Juste l'idée qu'il pourrait…_

_-Potter! Il est déjà au courant pour nous deux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, s'il me met la main dessus, ils me feront souffrir. Que je sois avec toi ou non, mon châtiment sera terrible. Fait taire cette foutu voit qui te met responsable de tout dans ta tête et profite donc du temps que nous avons ensemble._

_Harry lui avait jeté un regard perçant, prêt à défendre sont point de vu, mais Draco le coupa avant même qu'il est ajouté quoi que ce soit._

_-Non Potter! Si tu veux me plaquer, trouve-toi une autre excuse, et soit convainquant car je ne compte pas te laisser aller si facilement. Alors? ajouta t-il après quelques secondes de silence, haussant le sourcil comme pour lancer un défi à son amant._

0

0

-Ça nous arrivait tout le temps de nous chamailler pour un rien, mais les gens grandissent et deviennent plus matures ma petite, et un jour nous somme devenu amis.

-Ho! Comment es-tu devenu ami avec lui papi?

-Ceci est une toute autre histoire ma puce, je vous la raconterais un autre jour, pour l'instant, ne nous éloignons pas trop du sujet.

Le vieillard lui fit un clin d'œil adorable qui enjoliva le visage de la petite avec une expression de bonheur.

Reprenons maintenant, Ha oui, il alla ensuite s'acheter sa première baguette comme tous les jeunes sorciers qui entrent à Poudlard.

-Mais papi, comment il a fait pour aller acheter ses affaires s'il n'avait plus ses parents? Demanda la petite dernière.

Sans la moindre goutte d'impatience dans la voix, le vieil homme lui répondit gentiment,

-Il a fait ses emplettes avec Rubeus Hagrid.

-C'est qui lui papi?

-C'était le gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard avant Monsieur Jaglaiw ma chérie.

-Ha! et pourquoi ce n'est plus lui?

0

0

_Le blond aperçut la baguette virevoltée dans les airs. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, au travers des ténèbres existant, Draco le vit s'effondrer au sol, sous le choc, sa tête rebondit lourdement sur l'herbe. Inerte, son corps était maintenant à la merci du Mage Noir. Sa baguette reposait sur le sol à quelque mètre de lui. Voldemort s'approchait de l'élu, sa main levée, prêt à lancer le sort qui allait en finir avec ce problème a sa révolution. Le cœur de l'ancien prince se tordit dans sa poitrine, il se trouvait trop loin, jamais il n'aurait du s'éloigner de lui. Il aperçut les lèvres minces bouger, récitant les paroles de la fin. Une lumière verte envahi ses yeux… _

0

0 

-Il est décédé durant la guerre ma petite, il a utilisé son corps comme bouclier pour sauver Harry Potter d'une mort certaine. Il à sacrifié sa vie pour ce jeune homme qui devait sauver le monde sorcier.

-Ha, dit la petite toute attristée par le sort de cet homme qu'elle n'avait point connut.

-Je disais donc que Hagrid l'emporta chez Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguette magique. Il du en essayer plusieurs avant de trouver celle qui le choisirait. Tout petit qu'il était, il ressortit de la boutique avec une grande baguette qui le mènerait à la gloire.

0

0

_Le blond marchait lentement, le bruit produit par ses pas était presque imperceptible, sauf par une personne traquer par un mage noir. Retenant sa respiration pour ce faire le plus discret possible, le prince avançait, surveillant ses arrières, jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. La vieille tour désaffecté du château n'avait rien de très réjouissant à cette heure de la nuit. Le vent s'y engouffrait par les carreaux brisés des fenêtres. Sûrement l'œuvre de jeunes écervelés qui avait détruit sans réfléchir cette magnifique propriété. Son ombre gravissait les marche au même rythme que ses foulées, ses yeux métallique luisaient sous le dernier quartier de lune. Tout semblait si calme. Arrivé au sommet de la tour, Il avança prudemment vers le centre de la place. Le vent froid d'automne s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Sa main maintenant devenue rigide, par le froid ou le haut niveau de stress que subissait son corps présentement, tenait fermement sa baguette en main. Seulement au cas… Le silence était dru à cette hauteur. L'impatience commençait à gagner le Serpentard. Il attendait un son, un indice, une ombre, mais rien ne vint. Pourquoi avait-il espéré si longtemps, jamais il ne répondrait à sa demande. Plongeant lentement ses pensées dans les choix limités qu'il lui restait, le blond perdit de sa vigilance, une erreur qui coûte cher. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir de la nuque jusqu'aux pied. Cette sensation caractéristique d'une baguette d'autrui entrant en contact avec votre corps. Il l'avait trouvé. Mais il était venu. La lumière ce r'alluma imperceptiblement dans un coin de son esprit. Des étincelles rouges donnèrent une impression démoniaque à son regard quand il parla. _

_-Malfoy, un seul mouvement soupçonneux et c'est coucher que tu va redescendre de cette tour._

_-Je ne suis pas la contre toi ce soir Potter._

_Il pouvait sentir les vibrations de sa magie influer dans son corps, un seul faux pas et il ne s'imaginait même plus en vie. Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête mais cela lui suffit pour la regarder. Il était moins sophistiqué que la sienne, plus brute, normal pensa t-il, il était plus proche du fermier que de la royauté. De nouvelle étincelle le tira soudainement de sa torpeur temporaire._

_-Malfoy, a quoi tu joue? Pourquoi me donner un rendez-vous ici?_

_Le prince se permit de se tourner lentement, faisant maintenant face à Potter, il le regarda dans les yeux, lui tendit sa propre baquette magique dans un mouvement indescriptiblement long, et dans un murmure prononça,_

_-Je veux mourir à tes côtés. _

_Cette arme de la mort r'appela sa présence à son invité par une douce brûlure. Son cou geler en fut presque reconnaissant. Leurs yeux se soudèrent. Une explication était nécessaire. Un grésillement se fit entendre, la baguette venait de quitter son point d'impact. Le prince la regarda s'éloigner de lui dans un soupir intérieur…_

_0_

_0_

Il reçut en cadeau ce jour là, de la part de Hagrid, le plus beau cadeau de fête qu'un petit garçon comme lui puisse rêver d'avoir. Une belle chouette d'un blanc magnifique. C'était sont premier vrai cadeau qu'il recevait. Elle partagea sa tristesse et combla ses moments de solitudes durant quelques années. C'était une très bonne chouette qui servait aussi pour le courrier…

0

0

_Le temps était magnifique à l'extérieur. Londres était plongée sous une canicule de 35 degrés Celsius depuis maintenant six jours. La population se cachait à l'ombre des rares arbres résidents du parc. Draco quant à lui, les regardait par sa fenêtre. Il avait loué un loft quelques mois auparavant dans cette ville. Ainsi, il pouvait travailler tranquillement, sans être déranger à tout bout de champs. Bien au frais avec son air climatisé, son visage arborait un splendide sourire Malfoyen devant ses gens dégoulinant de sueurs. Un mouvement à l'horizon attira son attention. Au loin, approchait un volatile porteur de grande joie. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda l'approche de la chouette avec un calme artificiel. Hedwidge se posa avec délicatesse sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le regarda. Maintenant, elle venait le voir de plus en plus souvent. Le blond défi le ruban tenant la lettre et remercia l'oiseau avec un bol d'eau et des biscuits. Sans plus attendre, il alla s'installer confortablement sur le divan de cuir qui meublait son espace et lit son courrier._

_**Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je m'ennuis de toi. J'ai tellement hâte de finir cette mission et de revenir à la maison. Tu me manque Draco, j'ai envie de toi, de dévorer chaque parcelle de ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu…**_

0

0

à suivre…

Avez-vous aimez??? Laisser une reviews please, dites moi si je continu ou si je mets tout à la poubelle! Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je ne voulais pas retarder encore sa sortie.


End file.
